In U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,367 (the “'367 patent”), the present inventors disclose certain improvements in high-power amplifiers which result in improved impedance matching to the typical load and thus improved efficiency. The present application discloses further improvements which result in still better efficiency, particularly at higher frequencies, e.g., 3 GHz up to millimeter wave frequencies.